rvdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gestrandet (Mitschreib-RPG)
: Direkt zur laufenden Umfrage Gestrandet A) Zwerge und Gnome Was das hier ist Dies ist ein Experiment in Form eines Mitschreib-RPGs. Ziel dessen ist, gemeinsam ein RPG zu beschreiben und Spaß zu haben. Das RPG sollte Elemente aus der World of Warcraft enthalten, muss sich aber nicht sklavisch an den WoW-Hintergrund halten. Selbstverständlich kommt kein RPG ohne Regeln aus. Darum gilt: * Der Fortgang des RPGs wird durch Abstimmung unterhalb der jeweiligen Szenenbeschreibung entschieden. (bitte kennzeichnet eure Wahl immer mit vier Tilden ~~~~, so das man sehen kann wer eigentlich mitschreibt) * Die Abstimmung ist beendet, sobald sich jemand schriftlich äußert, den Ausgang der bisherigen Abstimmung zu beschreiben. (sich schriftlich bereitzuerklären die nächste Szene zu beschreiben soll verhindern dass mehrere Leute zeitgleich einen Text aufsetzen und sich unnötig Arbeit machen) * Wer den Ausgang einer Szene beschreibt, muss für den Erhalt des Fortgangs des Spiels Optionen aufzählen, über die wieder abgestimmt werden kann. * Vor der Beschreibung der Szene sollte der Buchstabe stehen der vorher gewählt wurde. * Mitspieler können zusätzliche Optionen vorschlagen. (darum sollte der Form halber unter den vorgegebenen Optionen auch immer eine sein, die „irgend was anderes“ o.ä. lautet) Eine solch vorgeschlagene Option, hat automatisch die Stimme dessen, der sie vorschlug. * Es ist möglich für mehrere Optionen zu stimmen. * Es ist möglich für die Fortschreibung der Geschichte mehrere Optionen zusammenzufassen. (wenn drei Mitspieler "A" wählen, zwei Mitspieler "B" wählen und einer "A" und "B" wählt, kann man ruhig eine Szene beschreiben, die auf beide Optionen Bezug nimmt) Ein Beispiel Die Gruppe aus Spähern sieht in der Ferne eine seltsam anmutende uhrwerkartige Maschine auf drei Beinen, die sich langsam durch den Wald frisst. Was wollt ihr tun? A) langsam heranschleichen und weiter beobachten B) versuchen das Ding mit Brandpfeilen anzuzünden C) vor die Maschine treten und ihr zuwinken um zu prüfen ob sich Leute darin befinden D) irgendwas anderes machen Buttershy 22:20 18. Sep.2011 (UTC): Ich bin für "A" Grungol 24:00 19. Jan 2012 (UTC): Ne ist doch doof. Die holzt den Wald ab, wir müssen sie aufhalten. "B"!!!! Base 03:30 12. Feb 2012 (UTC): Wir wissen doch gar nicht was da los ist. Ein paar der Späher sollen beobachten und die anderen geben sich zu erkennen und versuchen zu grüßen. "A" und "C" also. Anna 06:00 13. Feb 2012 (UTC): Bloß nicht die Gruppe aufspalten. Dann lieber doch geschlossen beobachten. "A" darum. Base 03:40 14. Feb 2012 (UTC): Ich hab ne Idee. Werd weiterschreiben. (A) Als ihr euch langsam heranschleicht wird das Rattern der Maschine lauter und lauter. Die Späher sehen wie sie einen Baum nach dem anderen in sich hinein frisst. Als die Maschine schon fast die Bäume ausreist die euch Deckung geben kann einer der Späher etwas im oberen Teil der Maschine ausmachen. Offenbar sitzen Gnome in dem verrückten Gefährt. Wollt ihr: A) weiter zuschauen wie die Gnome euren Wald zerstören? B) euch zu erkennen geben? C) versuchen an der Maschine empor zu klettern und sie entern? D) es doch noch mit den Brandpfeilen versuchen? E) Irgendwas anderes tun? Buttershy 22:20 18. Jan.2012 (UTC): "E" - Die sollen lieber zurück zum Dorf und Verstärkung holen. Grungol 24:00 19. Jan 2012 (UTC): Verstärkung wär gut. Aber lieber nur einen Späher schicken und die anderen können solang mit den Gnomen verhandeln. "B" und "E" Anna 06:00 13. Feb 2012 (UTC): "F" Die sollen lieber Seile nehmen und der Maschine ein Bein stellen. Ich hoffe das Beispiel vermittelt wie die Sache ungefähr vonstatten gehen sollte. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, stellt diese einfach auf der Diskussionsseite. Gestrandet Im folgenden Mitschreib-RPG soll es um eine Gruppe schiffbrüchiger Entdecker gehen, die fernab der Heimat ein neues Land erkunden und dort siedeln müssen, um womöglich irgendwann mit einem neuen Schiff und Schätzen (welcher Art diese auch immer sind) in die Heimat zurück zu kehren. Es stehen folgende Crews, mit rassenspezifischen Vor- und Nachteilen, zur Auswahl: A) Zwerge und Gnome Datei:Zwerge_und_Gnome.jpg Vorteile: gute Konstrukteure und Bergbauer, robust, gute Händler Nachteil: langstreckenlahm Crewzusammenstellung: Eine Hand voll zwergische Bergarbeiter, eine Hand voll Gnomenkonstrukteure, ein paar Gnomenhändler und ein dutzend Zwergische Kanoniere, zwei dutzend Matrosen. B) Nachtelfen, Worgen und Tauren Datei:Elftaureworg.jpg Vorteile: Tierempathie, Nachtsicht, heimlich, kräftig Nachteil: fortschrittsskeptisch Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Lastentauren, eine Hand voll Elfenspäher, ein paar Druiden (taurischer und elfischer Natur), eine Hand voll Worgenkrieger, ein paar Schildwachen, ein paar Taurenkrieger, zwei dutzend Matrosen. C) Menschen und Draenei Datei:Menschen_und_Draenei.jpg Vorteile: Diplomatie, gute Heiler, Kristallomantie, charismatisch Nachteil: gutgläubig Crewzusammenstellung: ein paar Lichtpriester, ein paar Kristallologen, ein paar Diplomaten, ein dutzend Armbrustschützen, eine Hand voll Draeneiwachen, zwei dutzend Matrosen. D) Orks, Trolle und Goblins Datei:Trollorkgoblin.jpg Vorteile: kräftig, Regeneration, bombige Konstrukteure, gute Händler Nachteil: undiplomatisch Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Trollkrieger, ein paar Schamanen, ein dutzend Orkkrieger, eine Hand voll Goblinkonstrukteure, ein paar Goblinhändler, zwei dutzend Matrosen. E) Blutelfen und Untote Datei:Bloodelfundead.jpg Vorteile: gute Magier, sexy, Giftimmun, gute Wissenschaftler Nachteil: böse Aura Crewzusammenstellung: eine Hand voll Magier, eine Hand voll Blutelfenwachen, eine Hand voll Ghularbeiter, ein paar verrückte Wissenschaftler, eine Hand voll Gedankensklaven, zwei dutzend Matrosen. F) Irgendeine Crew die ihr euch selbst ausdenkt. Vorteile: ??? Nachteil: ??? Abstimmung über die Crew *''Mitspieler J: Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden !'' Ich bin für alles. ''( Jiltanith (Diskussion) 12:58, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ) *Mitspieler Rasati: ''Ich stimme entweder für A.) Gnome/Zwerge oder E.) Verlassene/Blutelfen. : Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 02:53, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Persönlich würde ich den Erfolg der Crew ungern abhängig machen von "'einem 'Schamanen / '''einem '''Druiden", daher fallen Hordenmix oder die Nachtelfen für mich flach. Nicht das denen was zustößt! : (Überlegungen) Menschen sind als einzige mit Diplomaten ausgestattet und dürften am leichtesten Freunde finden, sie verfügen aber weder über Arbeiter noch über Konstruktionskundige was die Bauten ohne Hilfe wackelig machen würde. Ihr Nutzen hängt stark davon ab, ob es im neuen Land Zivilisation gibt und in welchem Umfang. Fallen für mich knapp aus da oberflächlich betrachtet zu langweilig und "nett". : Die Blutelfen / Verlassenen verfügen gleich über mehrere Zauberkundige und sterben uns zumindestens was einen Teil angeht, nicht an Buschkrankheiten weg. Als Wissenschaftler können sie Mysterien und Fundstücke am ehesten entschlüsseln und ggf. verwenden. Die Reaktion etwaiger Einwohner auf untotes Gesocks wäre ein Problem, doch die Reihe an gedankensklaven lässt sich sicherlich erweitern wenn jede Diplomatie scheitert. : Die Gnome und Zwerge andererseits wären geschickter darin rasch eine Basis zu befestigen von der aus sie in Sicherheit operieren könnten. Ihre Waffentechnik ist höchstwahrscheinlich von der Durchschlagskraft hochüberlegen, jedoch sperrig und resourcenabhängig. Der langfristige Erfolg hängt davon ab die Kanoniere bewaffnet zu halten und daher vom Erzabbau. Als befestigtes Dorf wären die Händler eine Methode um die Umwelt zu uns kommen zu lassen und ggf. durch Tauschhandel wertvolles zu ergattern. Könnten wohl vergleichsweise schnell ein neues Schiff bauen mit entsprechenden Vorteilen. : *Buttershy (Diskussion) 11:04, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Gnome sind immer lustig, darum stimme ich für "A". Und dann stimm ich auch noch für "B" weil Nachtelfen dabei sind. Und für "D" stimme ich weil es den meisten Rabazamba verspricht. : Das Argument gegen die zu geringe Anzahl von Schamanen und Druiden find ich ziemlich überzeugend. Darum hab ich deren Anzahl ein bischen erhöht. Ich muss auch noch mal drauf aufmerksam machen das man auch gern eine eigene Crew einbringen kann. Hab darum ein "F" an die Auswahl angefügt. : * Takicat (Diskussion) 17:27, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC): : Ich bin Buttershys Meinung! Zwerge und Gnome sind imemr witzig! Besonders wenn sie auf Bier und Motorölentzug sind hihi. Also stimme ich für A). Außerdem stimme ich für D) und E). : D) weil ich einfach ein großer Freund von Goblins bin und Orcs und Trolle sind auch immer für einen Spass gut. : E) wiederum würde ich wählen, da wie bereits erwähnt in dieser gruppe viele Magier sind und ich gerade die entstehenden diplomatischen Probleme sehr spannend fände. : *Buttershy (Diskussion) 22:39, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Ok, es sieht so aus als machten Zwerge und Gnome das Rennen. Ich werde also damit die Geschichte beginnen und nun weiterschreiben. A) Zwerge und Gnome (Derzeit Laufende Abstimmung) Die Zwerge und Gnome der "Forschungsexpedition für die experimentelle Erkundung unentdeckter Bodenschätze - Ironforge Süd" erreichen nach einem halben Jahr, zum Herbstanfang mit ihrem U-Bootbohrschiff "Nautemus Sieben" die unerforschten Gewässer der äußersten Gebiete östlich des verbotenen Meeres. Meist verlief die Reise friedlich doch heute, grad als es einmal ein besonders schlimmer Tag auf See ist, kommt das Boot durch verwirbelte Magnetfeldlinien und dem schweren Sturm vom vorberechneten Kurs ab. Weiterhin müsst ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch feststellen, dass sich Eisenfressende Algen an der äußeren Hülle eures Schiffs zu schaffen gemacht haben. Zu eurem Glück kann allerdings der Ausguck am Horizont einen Streifen Land ausmachen. Die genau Entfernung und Größe lässt sich kaum abschätzen. Noch ist das Boot über Wasser, was wollt ihr tun? A) Abtauchen um die unruhige See hinter euch zu lassen. Dann die Insel ansteuern. B) Lieber oben bleiben und so sicher gehen dass die vermeintliche Landmasse auch weiterhin angesteuert wird und ihr nicht wieder vom Kurs abkommt. C) Erst mal nen Gnom rausschicken und ne Probe der Eisenfressenden Algen nehmen lassen. Die muss man untersuchen damit man sich vor ihnen schützen kann! D) Das Schiff auf von innen her mit Hammer und Gehör auf Strukturschäden abklopfen. E) Irgendwas anderes tun. *Jiltanith (Diskussion) 06:30, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC): C) und A) - Erstmal brauchen wir eine Probe, untersuchen können wir sie dann unterwegs. Und dann abtauchen - dafür ist die Nautemus Sieben schliesslich ein U-Boot! *Buttershy (Diskussion) 13:13, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC): Ich bin ebenfalls für C) am besten schickt man einen Matrosengnom raus, der kann sich an Deck noch am besten behaupten. Dann aber lieber nicht abtauchen sondern das Boot untersuchen, also D). Wenns angefressen abtaucht, taucht es womöglich für immer. *Stolzpranke (Diskussion) 17:23, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin für ein krisensicheres B.) und D.) Es ist ein schlimmer Tag auf See und ich bin dafür erstmal keine Zeit zu verlieren bis das Boot anlandet. Die tollen Algen wären sicher nützlich, aber das wäre ein vergleichsweise heiles Uboot auch. Wir sind ja erstmal für die Bodenschätze hier und nicht für Bodenschätzefressendes Grünzeug. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Projekte Kategorie:Laufende Events